


Deserving

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13 Fic, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad TJ, slightly angsty, upset cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: I took way too long to post my own 3x13 fic, but here it is.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> I write this in the notes app on my phone, so like it might not be the best, but it's what we're working with. I hope you like it!

TJ sat in his bed having no clue what to do. Call him and tell him you idiot, one half of his brain told him. Maybe he’ll figure out how you feel too, the other, slightly larger, part of his brain said. He’ll hate you. You’re a freak. He’ll never speak to you again. Either way you’ll lose him. Thoughts raced through his head until TJ just couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes and got no sleep whatsoever.

…

Cyrus couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He never wanted to let someone in like he let TJ in. He never wanted to be that open and easy to hurt, but he trusted TJ so much. He let himself believe that TJ felt the same way. Now, here he was, crying in his bed, because he let himself fall in love with a straight boy.

…

A week went by, and there was zero contact between the two of them. TJ wanted to reach out, he even tried a couple times, but he wasn’t ready to tell Cyrus yet. Cyrus, on the other hand, didn’t want to speak to TJ.

TJ needed to talk to Cyrus. He needed Cyrus in his life. He walked up to Cyrus’s lunch table and was about to say something when Andi and Buffy stepped in front of him.

“I need to talk to Cyrus,” TJ said, voice cracking. He saw some pity flash in Buffy’s eyes, but Andi was still standing strong. “Please.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Cyrus said softly. Both girls turned around and looked at him. TJ’s heart broke.

“I deserve for you to hate me,” TJ whispered, looking down at his feet. He let a tear fall. He walked away and prepared himself for a Cyrus-less life.

…

TJ found himself at the swings after school. He sat down and cried. He was sobbing when he heard someone approach the swings.

“I’ll hear you out, but I can’t promise anything,” Cyrus said as he sat down on the swing next to TJ.

“You were, are, the most important person in my life,” TJ began. “I know everything about you, and I know how much you trusted me. I know how you feel insecure even though there is no reason to. I know that I spent every moment trying to make you feel like you were the only person in the world. I don’t know if I succeeded, but I hope I did.

"I know that I messed up the most important thing in my life,” TJ continued. “I’m so beyond sorry. I want you to forgive me, but I completely understand if you don’t, if you can’t. I don’t deserve to have you in my life. I want nothing more than to have you in my life, but I don’t deserve it. So, if you never speak to me again, please just know that you are my favorite person to ever have existed, and you’re going to have an amazing life.”

TJ got off the swing and started to walk away. He didn’t look back. He wanted to look back, but he had to let it go. He had to try to move on even though he knew it would be impossible.

“TJ,” Cyrus said softly. “Why? Why did you do the costume with her and not me?”

TJ turned around and looked at a very broken Cyrus. He owed this to him.

“She figured out The Great Big TJ Kippen Secret,” TJ explained. “She figured out that I was in love with you, and she used it to get into my head. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not ashamed of it. I mean, yeah, being gay is terrifying sometimes and internalized homophobia is definitely a thing, but I have never been more sure about anything than I am about being in love with you.”

Cyrus stood there, heart melting, cheeks heating up. TJ did everything he dreamed he would do, but Cyrus never expected it to actually happen.

“You, TJ Kippen, will never cease to amaze me,” Cyrus said as he stepped closer to TJ. “First of all, you know me so incredibly well. Second, I don’t hate you. Third, Kira is a monster and what she did was despicable. Last, but certainly not least, I am in love with you too.”

“How could I possibly say no after that declaration of love?” Cyrus asked jokingly.

“Shut up. I was emotional,” TJ said defensively. Cyrus hugged him.

“I love you, goof.”

“I love you more, Cy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to write anything else


End file.
